Cry Wolf
by cloudlessS M I L E
Summary: The game is to lie. The object; avoid suspicion, manipulate your friends, eliminate your enemies." OTH/Cry Wolf crossover


**Title:** Cry Wolf  
**Author: **cloudlesssmile  
**Based On:** The horror movie "Cry Wolf" and the CW's "One Tree Hill"  
**Rating:** M (Language/Sexual Content)  
**Synopsis:** When a young woman is found murdered, a group of local high school students decide to further scare their classmates by spreading online rumors that a serial killer called "The Wolf" is on the loose. But when the described victims actually do start turning up dead, suddenly no one knows where the lies end and the truth begins.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. Nor do I own Cry Wolf or it's plot/summary and characters.  
**Note:** Some characters' personalities have been a bit tweaked to fit the storyline. This story will not be perfectly exact to the movie (or One Tree Hill) either.

**Chapter 1: Personal Safety**

The news had gotten out. All around campus gossip was buzzing. Whispers. Whispers about the murder had taken place just in the woods across from the campus. A petite brunette stood in front of the auditorium building on the campus of Hillside Crescent Prepatory Academy. Blowing a puff of smoke from her mouth, the girl withdrew the cigarette from her mouth and held it in between her index and middle finger, watching the smoke rise into the air and disappear.

"Excuse me?" she heard a voice say and turned around, leaning against the ledge of the front steps that led into the building she had just managed to sneak out of.

"Who are you?" she questioned the well built boy, who was, just like her, a brunette.

"Where is everybody?" he answered with another question.

"You never answered my question." the girl said stubbornly, but with ease as it rolled out from her mouth and she couldn't help the common mischievous smile on her face as she took another puff from her cigarette and waited.

"I'm new." he answered, guessing he wouldn't get an answer until she got her own.

"Obviously." she scoffed somewhat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you weren't new then you'd know that everyone was at the personal safety assembly." she announced, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Personal safety?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Some girl managed to get herself killed a few days ago. Probably messing with the wrong people; if you know what I mean." she stated, "It's a small school, word gets around. I guess you can take that as kind of a warning."

"I'm Nathan. Nathan Scott." he introduced himself, walking up the steps towards where the girl was holding out his hand.

"Brooke Davis." she introduced herself simply, ignoring the hand before hearing the door to the auditorium open and the girl quickly let the cigarette drop to the ground and she put it out with the bottom of her shoe that matched the rest of her uniform.

A long, dirty blond emerged from the building as a laugh was thrown out into the open air as she stumbled onto the steps. "Jesus Owen, give a girl a heart attack. I thought you were the uptight Mrs. Lumberg come to bust me again." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'd think you would have learned by now that you can't get away with anything with that... well whatever you want to call her around." she decided simply taking the cigarette her friend had offered her before setting her eyes on the kid that was in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, taking the lighter but waiting for him to answer before lighting the cigarette.

"Nathan Scott." he replied, quite overwhelmed by the site of the girl, "Who are you?"

Haley smirked as she lit the cigarette and took a puff, blowing out the air upwards - with the same smirk on her face. "Call me the Shepard." she decided simply as she handed the lighter back to her friend. "I'll see you later. I'm not into getting caught skipping the lame-ass assembly today. I mean, some girl gets murdered and all of a sudden we're supposed to believe they care about our safety?" she scoffed somewhat before shooting her eyebrows up in the direction of Nathan and then skipping down the steps, heading towards the dormitories.

Turning his attention back to Brooke after Haley disappeared into the distance he shot the girl a curious glance before watching her shrug her shoulders. "People talk around here. It's a small school, and I said the word spreads fast. You'll know soon enough." she said simply as students came out of the building.

Nathan looked back to where Haley had went just in time to be bombarded by students filing out of the building. "Do you mind-" he stopped mid sentence after noticing Brooke was gone.

Nathan had finally settled in, meeting his new roommate wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'pleasure', he learned that he was stuck rooming with Lucas Roe. The boy had finally fallen asleep a few hours after trying to call his father to tell him he got there okay but ended up having to leave a voice mail because it wasn't as if his father took his calls as a priority or anything.

He was sound asleep... that is until he felt something hit him. "What the hell, man." he muttered simply, after opening his eyes to see the ball that his new roommate had whipped at him.

"Want to play a game?" Lucas asked simply, ignoring his comment.

"What kind of game?"

"Just answer the question."

"I'd rather not." Nathan said simply before turning onto the other side, facing the window.

"I still don't see why you wanted him to come, Owen." the blond kid said to his friend after heading towards the door seeing the girl standing there. "You know, if you get caught in here again you'll get in shit."

"Wah, wah. Who cares." Haley said simply mocking her friend, her best friend. Haley and Lucas had known each other for years, even before they came to the boarding high school. "Just thought he'd want to have some fun. Guess I was wrong." she stated simply, loud enough for Nathan to hear before heading out of the door.

Nathan heard the girl's voice, _Owen_. Last name? First name? Well, he figured the only way to find out would be to play their little game. "Wait up." he said quickly, hopping out of bed and pulling some clothes on before rushing towards the two kids that had already headed towards their destination.

"The Chapel? What is this, some kind of bible study group?" Nathan asked, wondering what they were doing at the chapel of the school.

Haley smirked as she turned around, still walking but looking at Nathan who had fallen a bit behind while Haley and Lucas chatted. "You'll see." she said before opening the doors to the building.

"Finally Owen, who's your new boyfriend?" a blond haired girl asked with a smirk, sitting next to a brunette boy. Another one. Only this one's hair was a little lighter, not that you could take notice to it in the dark.

Shining her flashlight into the eyes of her friend she crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at her. "Oh please, go back to making out with Jagielski." she said simply.

"I hate to be a bitch, but can we start this game?" Brooke spoke up, sitting in the open space where the group would soon situate themselves in a circle.

"Come on B, you love to be the bitch." Peyton joked with a small smirk before finding herself getting punched in the arm by Brooke.

"Yes, lets play." Haley said, "Everybody this is Nathan, Nathan this is everybody." she stated simply as she found her spot at the front of the room, standing up while everyone sat down. The blond eyed Nathan, who was wondering what her own name was but decided he probably wouldn't get to know just yet so he didn't ask.

"Money." Haley announced, going around the circle, collecting everybody's money before the silence got interrupted by Nathan, yet again.

"Is somebody going to tell me how to play?"

Haley looked at Nathan, that same smirk playing on her lips, "It's simple really. The game is to lie. The object; avoid suspicion, manipulate your friends, eliminate your enemies." as she shone her flashlight towards Nathan and walked closer before turning around. "Take a seat, Scott."

"I'm going to secretly pick one person in the group to be a liar, the 'wolf'. And everyone else, is a sheep. If you can find the wolf and convince the rest of the group to vote him out; then the money's yours. If the wolf survives, the cash is theirs."

"So, how do we find the wolf?"

"Figure out who's lying." the blond continued on with the game with no interruptions from then on. Marking the wolf with some lipstick on their chest before letting everyone open their eyes and begin making accusations.

"I think it's Jagielski." Lucas announced.

"What!?!" Jake exclaimed. "Now why would you ever think that? You are so not going to get to use my XBOX, now dude."

"Alright Luke, is that an official accusation?" Haley stated, shining a light towards Lucas and Jake.

"And if it is?" Nathan interrupted.

"Well, then you can only send home the accuser or the accused, but you can't win if you don't play so lets vote."

"That's right, and the defense?"

"No, I'm not the wolf. Do I look like the wolf to you guys? Come on! Are you going to listen to me, or are you going to listen to this guy whose cheated on basically every girlfriend he's ever had... I'd say he's a great liar, wouldn't you?"

"What!? That was totally uncalled for, man." Lucas gasped.

"Okay! A show of hands, who thinks Jake here is the wolf?" Haley raised her voice. Seeing Lucas and Brooke's hand go up. "And Lucas, our accuser?" Jake and Peyton's hand went up.

"Come on, we need one more for the majority!" Nathan raised his hand as Haley spoke.

"Okay Lucas, you know the rules. Show the group if you've got the mark." Lucas lifted up his shirt, showing no mark. "No mark. Looks like Lucas isn't the wolf."

The blond boy rolled his eyes, hitting Nathan in the back of the head before walking off. "You all suck!" he said simply before leaving.

"Have a nice walk, pretty boy!" Jake exclaimed with a smirk before returning his attention back to the game.

"The wolf has survived." Haley said mischievously, "Who wants to start round two?"

"Who else would Owen choose to be the wolf than our very own new kid?" Peyton said suspiciously, shining the light towards Nathan with a cocked eyebrow. "It's not as though she has any new boy to feel up." she joked. Haley threw her head to the side and rolled her eyes, as others laughed. Typical.

"Hey! I believe I'm allowed a defense." Nathan spoke up, shooting his eyes towards Haley as the girl nodded her head. "Whenever someone lies, they normally have a tell. Like my new friend, Peyton over there."

"Yeah, alrighty there spy boy." Peyton stated with a small smirk before rolling her eyes and bring the bottle of beer to her lips.

"And there it is. Haven't you guys realized that he can't open his mouth without taking a swig?" Peyton looked at Nathan, making a face as if to tell him 'what the hell are you talking about?'. "It's empty." he finished just as Peyton put the bottle down.

"Peyton, you can't convince others if you can't convince yourself. You all would have noticed it if you didn't know each other so well." the boy said.

"Are we voting or what?" Peyton interrupted him.

"One vote for Scott, and the accuser?" Haley watched as everyone put their hands up.

"You know, screw this." Peyton stated simply, standing up from her seat. "The new guy gets to stay and I have to go? That says a lot about our friendship." the girl added before rolling her eyes and unzipping her sweater before pulling up her top. "Yeah, enjoy it Jake; that's the only action you'll be getting for a long time. Unless you want to blow your new boy over here." the blond girl stated, taking another beer bottle and opening it before leaving.

"The wolf's still here, and the money's still on the floor." Haley said as she took a swig from her own beer, "Who wants to start round three?"

As time went on, more and more people began to get voted out, soon leaving only Nathan and Haley left in the room. "You're a natural." the blond said sarcastically, standing up from her chair and heading over to the middle of the once occupied circle where the money was.

"Yeah, I guess it's one way of paying for college." the boy said, picking up the money.

"I didn't say you were that good." she corrected before running her fingers through her hair and heading towards the door.

"No, it's just bored rich kids make it so easy. They're like bickering siblings, they tell on each other for no good reason."

"You're awfully quick to judge." she stopped, turning around. Her voice more defensive than anything.

"No, it's just a-"

"Those bored rich kids... are my friends." she interrupted him before leaving the chapel.


End file.
